The Rose Chronicles
by Red and Pink Rose
Summary: In a magical kingdom there are a group of girls who protect the place. Now the girls must defeat a new enemy Kazume and her crew. There will be Death,Violence,Action,and Romance!
1. Good bye White Rose

A blood-curdling scream ripped through the sky as the White Rose was slammed into a large old evergreen tree by a large force of wind. The air rushed out of her and oxygen was cut from her reach.

"No!" screeched Mocha. She tried to run to her, but was knocked down brutally by a heavy weight, holding her face in the blood-covered grass. She was unable to move.

Last thing mocha saw was the limp body of the White Rose fall to the ground like a cooked noodle. She had enough. She stopped struggling as she felt her heart shatter. The weight lifted and left, thinking its prey was lifeless, and therefore, no more fun.

When she thought it was clear, Mocha lifted her head and observed her group. Hiwa and Senso where helping each other up. Miki was sitting at the base of a tree, her hands covered her face and her knees pulled up to her chest, Neji was sitting on a medium high branch, her rainbow colored hair seeming duller than normal. Then… the White Rose…

We were all blood spattered and beaten, and one was dead.

Slowly, the group gathered around the dead one in a small circle.

Mocha let out a pained wail, her eyes burning with tears. Everyone closed around her, offering their comfort.

Mocha put her hands on her soft pale face "W-White Rose...N-No wake up White Rose wake up!".

Hiwa put her hand on Mocha's shoulder "M-Mocha...she's dead" Hiwa sighed as she watched Mocha cry.

_Sorry for a short chapter heres a list of all the characters so far in the story_

_Red Rose=Mocha_

_Pink Rose=Hiwa_

_Crimson Rose=Senso_

_Rainbow Rose=Neji_

_Purple Rose=Miki_

_Orange Rose=Igny((To be featured in the next chapter))_


	2. A Raccoon?

(One year later)

The bright sun shines down on a small meadow. A single bird is sitting in an apple tree chirping softly. The soft spring grass bent under Mocha's small feet as she stood on her toes to reach an apple on a tree.

Mocha smiled as she plucked the red apple from the weak branch. She turned around to suddenly feel something whiz by her ear, slicing her cheek. In front of her was a mysterious raccoon man holding a weapon. The man ran towards Mocha with a special type of sword. Mocha could hear the sound of the lush green grass being stepped on as the raccoon approached her.

Mocha glanced at the bright red apple in her pale hands and back to the raccoon. Right when the raccoon was near her she threw the apple at the raccoons head. Mocha turned and grabbed her apple basket and ran, the last thing she heard was a loud thud on the soft meadow floor. On the meadow ground was a hurt, unconscious raccoon.

Mocha ran as fast as fer feet could until she got to the house she was panting hard as she sat down on a chair. Hiwa was in the corner slicing an apple she turned to Mocha to see blood on her cheek "Mocha what in the world's name happened your bleeding!"

"N-nothing Hiwa just a stupid raccoon man and his ninja stars" Mocha let Hiwa put a band-aid on her cheek and smiled.

"I shall track down this man and beat him nobody hurts our Mocha-chan!" Hiwa took the kitchen knife in her hand and slashed it in the air.

"I knocked him out...with an apple"

Hiwa burst out laughing "An apple...oh that's a new one"

Neji skipped downstairs her rainbow hair super bright "what's with the apple's?"

"Our Mocha-chan knocked out a raccoon man with an apple"

Neji started to laugh so hard "An apple...oh my he's weak!"

Mocha sighed "I didn't want to fight him...I was going to call Senso she would've loved to take him down"

Senso pocked her head out from upstairs "Who do I have the pleasure of killing" Senso smiled and messed around with a sharp dagger.

Hiwa frowned "sister I will never understand your love of violence"

Mocha looked at the clock and back to her apple basket she picked up an apple to find the raccoon's shiny ninja star stuck into it she shook her head and laughed.


End file.
